


Inevitable

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-blaming, mentions of other trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Kitagawa Reito/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	Inevitable

Shion had tried to move on.

To live his life like he had used to, before everything had happened.  
But from the moment on this relationship had started it had been inevitable that he would get hurt.  
He always gets hurt.  
It's always his fault.  
It always ends like this.

But with Reito, it had been different. Reito had been different. Shion had never met a person who he loved so much.  
Reito had been his everything, his happiness - and he had lost it.  
Because he was so clingy and demanding.  
So selfish.  
He didn't even realise how much he was hurting his beloved one.

But now who's the one who's scarred? Who's the one who's always hurting? Who's the one who can't move one?  
Right, it's him.  
He can't live without Reito. He needed nothing else in his life but him.  
Who would now comfort him when he cries again, who would make him smile, who would just be with him?  
Who would understand him?

No one.

No one could understand Shion. Not his family, not his classmates, not the good boy Takumi, not even Shosei who always tries to help him.  
Not even Shion himself.

And that's it.  
That's the reason for everything.  
That's why he's always alone, always absorbed in his dark world.

He isn't able to love someone.

Well, no one loves him anyways.


End file.
